gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Life's a Beach
Life's a Beach is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, given to protagonist Carl Johnson by fellow Grove Street Families member and aspiring rapper OG Loc from the Burger Shot he works for at the Marina district of Los Santos, San Andreas Note: This mission can only be started from between 20:00 and 06:00. Mission Carl recently helped out OG Loc by taking out a Vagos gang member who disrespected him in the joint. Now in a technical job at a Burger Shot, Loc is planning on putting together a house party for his album release, but he needs a sound system to pump out his tunes. It seems that a beach party is going down in the nearby Santa Maria Beach and it so happens that they have a sound system in the back of a Pony van. Carl goes to the party and meets up with the DJ, but in order to get to the sound system, he is challenged to a dance battle, requiring the player score a minimum of 2500 points to pass. Once Carl has successfully passed the challenge, the DJ invites Carl into her van, which she refers as her "office". Given the opportunity, Carl steals the van, throwing the DJ out and prompting two party goers to pursue the van in two cars. In the ensuing chaos, the player must takes the van to a garage in Commerce, completing the mission. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to the beach party *Get a score of 2500 or greater to gain access to the sound van *Steal the sound van *Get the van back to the garage Tips *To avoid the car chase, dump the cars in water by pushing them. However, make sure not to pass on the red spot near the DJ or kill the DJ. To be on the safe side, try not to make the cars kill the attendees, too. **Rotate the cars to face the water and push from the back from a faster speed. Rewards The reward for completing this mission is an increase in respect. The mission Madd Dogg's Rhymes is unlocked. Although it is stated in walkthroughs for the game that the Dancing Minigame inside nightclubs is unlocked after completing this mission, it is in fact unlocked from the beginning of the game if Carl enters the Alhambra club. Gallery Life'saBeach-GTASA2.jpg|Carl Johnson approaching the beach party Life'saBeach-GTASA3.jpg|Carl Johnson talking to the DJ Life'saBeach-GTASA4.jpg|Carl Johnson and the DJ dancing Life'saBeach-GTASA5.png|Carl Johnson about to steal the sound van Life'saBeach-GTASA6.jpg|Carl Johnson driving the sound van to the garage See also *Mission script Trivia *The mission's name is a reference to the saying life's a bitch. *In the pre-release version of the game, the required points are 4000, not 2500. *The pursuing vehicles appear to only become an issue to Carl if he fails to take the most direct route to the garage. *The song Pretend We're Dead always plays at the party when not doing the dance activity. Video walkthroughs de:Life's a Beach es:Life's a Beach pl:Plaża, dzika plaża Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas